Happy Families
by RobxStar4eva
Summary: NightwingxStar family series. 2 of 3 parts uploaded.
1. Part 1 Pregnancy

**Author's Note: **_Nightwing/Starfire family story. __Enjoy!_

* * *

**Part 1 - Pregnancy**

He smiled as he watched her from his position on the couch, flitting around the Tower's main room, continuing with her daily routine of cleaning. Her flaming red was gradually, bit by bit, falling out of what looked like could have been a bun and her jade eyes sparkled. She wore a pair of gray sweat pants along with a, slightly too small, baby blue T-shirt. She had appointed herself as the tower's housekeeper some time ago but viewed her job as a privilege rather than a chore. The others where just happy to have someone that kept their home tidy.

Watching her now, he found it hard to believe that he could have denied his feelings for her for so long. She was –

"Nightwing, what are you staring at?" She asked with a giggle, a faint blush rising to her cheeks as she placed the newly dusted vase back on the table.

"You." He replied simply. He had become Nightwing around 4 years ago; roughly a year after he and Starfire had started dating.

'Good times.' He thought with a smile. They had been young and inexperienced but they had been some of the best years of his life.

"And for what reason are you staring at me, Mr Grayson?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

He grinned. "Because you're gorgeous."

Starfire let out a frustrated sigh. "I can not believe _that_ is the reason." She replied, flopping onto the couch and stretching her legs out as the remainder of her hair fell out about her face. "I feel like an over-sized flagnorf."

It was true, Starfire was looking rather large these days but that was only due to the fact that she was 6 months pregnant. It had been an accident, of course. The couple hadn't even known conception was possible seeing as he was human and she was alien. But that hadn't meant that Nightwing wasn't thrilled when he found out. And pregnancy had by no means made Starfire any less attractive. Far from it! She was positively glowing! Being 21 years of age, she had swapped her teenaged body for a more curvaceous figure. Her bump was large but in perfect proportion and her skin was absolutely flawless.

Nightwing patted her baby bump affectionately and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Kory, trust me," He told her softly. "You've never looked more beautiful than you do now."

She smiled weakly and caressed his face with her hand allowing her eyes to drift shut. The tower was unusually peaceful. Raven and Changeling, formally known as Beastboy, were most likely out on a date and Cyborg was visiting the Titans East.

Starfire let out a sigh of satisfaction as Nightwing leant over her and began to trail delicate kisses down her throat. He moved lower and lower, his kisses becoming slower until he reached her belly. He let his lips linger over her bump, his breath tickling her skin and making her laugh.

"Richard, what are you doing?" She asked, eyeing him with curiosity.

"I'm talking to the baby." He replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She laughed again as he continued to murmur words of love into her belly and caress it gently with his hands. He stopped suddenly when something jolted against his palm and looked towards Starfire who was staring back at him. Both were wearing identical expressions of shock.

"Did you feel that?" Nightwing whispered.

Starfire nodded. "I did indeed."

"What was it?" He asked, cautiously moving his hands over her stomach with wide eyes.

Starfire placed her hands over her bump too and squeaked as they both felt the jolt again.

"The baby is kicking!" She exclaimed and cooed excitedly. "Hello in there, little one."

Swivelling around on the couch she positioned herself between Nightwing's legs and leant back against his chest, placing her hands back on her tummy and Nightwing's hands atop of hers. She sighed joyfully.

"Oh, Richard. Is this not the most magnificent thing you have ever witnessed?"

He nodded in agreement, a grin fixed permanently on his face. "I just can't believe it." He breathed. "I mean, I thought the scans were amazing but _this_…actually _feeling_ the baby…it makes all of this seem so much more real. …God! I'm gonna be a dad in like, 3 months!"

She giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked, mock pouting.

She giggled again. "Oh, I was just wondering how you could be so stern and emotionless in battle and yet at home you are just…one big softy!"

"Hey, I only show this side of myself to you." He explained, nuzzling her neck playfully.

She smiled lovingly in return. "And I am grateful for that."

The two fell into a peaceful silence. The only sounds were that of their breathing and the low hum that emitted from the computers in the room. It was a rare that they got to be by themselves like this. Such was the downside to living with 3 other people. They loved to be around their friends but moments like these were the moments they cherished; just being with each other.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Nightwing asked; his voice was muffled as he had nestled his face into Starfire's red hair.

She shifted slightly. "I have." She replied simply.

"Well let's hear them then." He urged with a smile.

Leaning forward, Starfire moved yet again. This time, sitting cross-legged, opposite Nightwing. She took his hands in hers.

"If it is a boy," She explained. "I thought that you would like to chose the name. If it is a girl…I should like her to be called Mar'i."

Nightwing mouthed the word. "Is that Tamaranean?"

Starfire nodded. "It is. It means 'Star of the Night'."

Nightwing blinked. "Star of the Night." He repeated to himself. 'Star of the Night. Star, Night…. Starfire and Nightwing.'.

"Did you take that from our crime fighting names?" He asked curiously.

She nodded again, a slight blush creeping up into her cheeks. "If you do not like it we could always change-"

"Of course I like it!" Nightwing exclaimed. "It's better than anything I came up with, that's for sure."

Reaching out, he cupped her jaw with his hand and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"I've been thinking about us a lot lately." He told her softly, curling a strand of her red hair around his finger.

"What about us?" She asked, her voice matching his level of volume. She briefly remembered how they used to whisper to each other when they were kids, even when they were the only ones in the room. She smiled at the memories.

"I've been thinking about our future. Y'know, after the baby is born and everything and I…" He paused and unravelled the hair from his finger.

Kori furrowed her brow. She knew he was trying to tell her something. What was he so nervous about?

'Oh X'Hal, he is not breaking up with me, is he!' She asked herself, her blood suddenly running cold.

"Richard, what are you trying to tell me?" She asked cautiously.

Lifting his gaze to meet hers, he smiled. "I'm not trying to tell you anything, Kory. I'm…I'm trying to _ask_ you something."

This worried her even more.

'Ask me what?' She thought. But just as she was about to say it out loud, Richard began to speak again.

"I've been practicing different ways to ask you this for weeks but nothing seems right. Reason being, there simply are no words to describe how I feel about you. So I've decided that I'm just gonna come out and say it."

Starfire held her breath. 'Say what? Say what!'

Getting up off of the couch, Nightwing knelt down on the floor in front of her, never once letting go of her hand.

She gasped and held her other hand to her mouth to stifle it. 'He's…he's going to…'

"I love you." Nightwing continued. "And I realise that I probably should have asked you this question _before_ you got pregnant but it's a little too late for that I guess." He smiled. "Koriand'r, I would be honoured if you would…take my hand in marriage."

He reached into his pocket to produce the ring he had bought several weeks ago but Starfire had tackled him to the ground before he could bring it out and smothered him with a hug.

"Is…that a yes?" He chocked, half joking, half serious.

She laughed and kissed him soundly on his lips. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you Richard."

Nightwing grinned like he never grinned before as he slid the ring onto his new fiancée's finger. Starfire held her hand up and admired how the jewel on the ring caught the light that was streaming in through the large windows.

"It's beautiful." She murmured before gazing down at her baby bump and whispering excitedly. "We're going to be a real family."

Nightwing kissed Starfire's forehead gently. "You've made me so happy, Kory. Do you know that?"

Starfire leant forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest. She blinked back her tears of joy. "I love you, Richard Grayson."

"I love you too, Kory." He replied. "And I always will."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Ok, I totally hated that ending but ho-hum! Sorry about contastly changing from Nightwing to Richard and from Starfire to Kory. By the way, is it KorY or KorI? Anyway, I just like to use their real names when they are conversing with each other. It just seems more intimate and special. :) Right, so I would really love some reviews. I know I'm a bit out of practise with my writing but I'm sure this story isn't too terrible. Incase anyone was wondering, the decription of Starfire in the first paragraph was inspired by a piece of art drawn by Asukawa on deviantART. Take a look, the link is in my profile. _

_Take care guys!_


	2. Part 2 Birth

**Author's Note: **_After writing the previous chapter I got some really lovely reviews and a few requests to write a sequal. Instead of a sequal, I decided to turn this fanfic into a 3-part story. As the last chapter was all about Starfire's pregnancy I thought it would be good to write a chapter on the birth of their child. So here it is! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Part 2 - Birth**

"Nightwing!"

Nightwing sprang from his seat and into a fighting stance, glancing about with a disorientated look before turning to the one who had woken him.

"What? What is it?" He asked, shaking his head to try and clear his drowsiness. "Is it Slade? Is it Kory? Oh god, is she in labour?!"

Changeling, formerly Beastboy and known as Gar amongst friends, raised an eyebrow at his team leader and scratched the back of his neck.

"Dude, I only asked if you wanted one sugar or two in your coffee."

Nightwing stood, unmoving for a moment. He sank back into his seat, relieved that nothing was wrong and yet seriously annoyed that he'd been disturbed over such a trivial matter.

"You woke me up to ask how many sugars I wanted?" He growled.

Changeling scratched again. "Dick, we were having a conversation! I only turned around to get a couple of mugs out of the cupboard. How was I supposed to know you were going to fall asleep at the table?" He paused, an amused smile forming on his face. "You got a little bit of drool right…"

Nightwing scowled and ran the back of his hand across his mouth. "Sorry. I've just…not been sleeping too well these past few nights."

"Kory's been keeping you awake, huh?" Changeling replied, wiggling his eyebrows. He ducked at Nightwing went to smack the back of his head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" He sighed. "Yeah, she's been keeping me awake, but not how you think." He grasped the cup of coffee that his green teammate was holding out to him and inhaled the wonderful fumes before taking a large gulp.

_Kory sighed. She rolled over. She sighed again and rolled over again. Lying on her back made her feel like she was being squashed or suffocated and lying on either side produced an intense pulling sensation in her muscles. _

"_Richard." She whispered, turning her head towards her fiancée who lay beside her. "Are you awake?"_

_There was no reply._

"_Richard?"_

_Chewing on her bottom lip, Kory remained motionless for a while._

_THUMP. In an act of desperation Kory gave her fiancée a shove, not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to jolt him. It had the desired effect. Richard sat bolt upright. _

"_Are you awake, Richard?" Kory asked again, trying to hide her sheepish grin._

_He groaned and fell back onto his pillow. "I am now."_

"She woke me up because she said she couldn't sleep and wanted someone to talk to." Nightwing continued to explain before taking another large mouthful of coffee. "I think from now on and until this baby is born I'm going to sleep on the couch."

Changeling chuckled and patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry dude. It'll all be over soon." His face suddenly scrunched up. "Of course, once the baby's born it'll be dirty dippers that wake you up in the middle of the night, not Kory."

As Nightwing opened his mouth to reply Raven came flying in through the door.

"Dick! It's time."

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" Nightwing asked for the fourth time. 

Starfire sighed and put down the magazine she had been flipping through. "Richard, I assure you, I am _fine_! Honestly, I do not understand why you all made such a fuss back at the Tower."

Nightwing's eyes widened. "Kory, your waters broke!" He eyed his fiancée curiously. "Aren't you…I don't know, nervous? Or in pain?"

She smiled. "I am anxious, yes, but I feel no discomfort aside from a slight tingling in my back."

Nightwing sat back in his chair and observed her with an odd expression. "I don't get it. When I think of labour I always imagine women writing and screaming in agony but this is…well…kinda boring."

She laughed. "Richard, I can not believe you…" She cut off abruptly. Her brow furrowed.

Nightwing sat forward in his seat again. "What is it?" He asked with concern.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It was just… ah!" Her hands went to her bump and she winced slightly.

Nightwing was on his feet in an instant and called out for the midwife before grasping Starfire's hand. He studied her face and watched how she shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth. And then all of a sudden she relaxed.

"That was most unpleasant." Starfire moaned, taking a few deep breaths to compose herself.

"Guess I spoke too soon about this whole thing being boring." Said Nightwing as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. She chuckled nervously.

"Is everything ok?" The midwife asked as she entered into the private delivery suit. "I heard you call."

Starfire explained she had just had her first contraction and the midwife nodded.

"That's perfectly normal." She reassured the couple. "In humans, once a woman's waters break contractions usually start immediately although delayed contractions is not uncommon."

Nightwing shifted uncomfortably. "So, what do we do?"

The midwife took hold of a clipboard that hung at the end of the bed and began to jot down notes. She spoke as she wrote.

"There really isn't much you can do at this stage of the labour. Starfire, your contractions will steadily become stronger and more frequent at which point we can offer you pain relief. However, the length of the labour varies dramatically from woman to woman. I also have to admit that I know very little about the Tamaranian birthing process other than the information you gave me to read." She set the clipboard down. "Perhaps you would like to take a walk? That often can help speed things up and also can help get the baby in the right position for birth."

Starfire smiled. "A walk sounds wonderful."

* * *

It didn't take long for Starfire's labour to progress. At first her contractions had been roughly 40 minutes apart but it had reduced to 10 minutes. They had gotten stronger too, just like the midwife has said they would. During their walk around the gardens at the back of the hospital, Starfire had stopped abruptly, grabbed hold of Nightwing's hand and squeezed so hard it had actually turned purple. When she began to curse in Tamaranian, Nightwing had decided to bring her back inside. However, once she was back in bed things seemed to slow down. Now Starfire was getting restless. 

"Richard, I just want it to be over." Starfire moaned. Her voice was weak and her eyes were weary. It had been 4 ½ hours since her waters had broken and despite having taken pain control pills for her frequent contractions they had still taken their toll of her energy levels.

Nightwing submerged a cloth in a small bowl of cool water that sat on a table by his chair. After wringing it out with both hands he wiped it across Starfire's neck and face before laying it across her forehead. He kissed her cheek softly.

"You're doing great, Kory." He whispered in her ear. "It shouldn't be too long now. The last time the midwife checked, you were dilated by 7 centimeters. And just think, when this is all over…we're going to be parents!"

Starfire grinned madly and turned her head towards her lover. "What sex do you think it will be?"

"A girl." He replied with confidence. "Definitely a girl."

Starfire placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it affectionately. "Well I believe it to be a boy."

Nightwing laid his hand atop of hers. "I don't mind what it is. I'll love it all the same."

* * *

She gripped Nightwing's hand tightly and held her breath as the doctor instructed her to resume pushing. Panting as she released the air she was holding, Starfire suddenly felt tears stinging in her eyes but they didn't fall. 

"I am so tired."

Nightwing mashed his lips against her knuckles and brushed her damp hair away from her face. "Just hold on a little longer, Kory. You're so close."

"You're almost there, Starfire." The doctor added, almost echoing Nightwing's words. "Give me another big push."

Starfire felt like crying but she was just so exhausted. Taking a few deep breaths, she tensed her muscles, pushing with what little strength remained.

"The head is crowning." The doctor informed and Nightwing craned his neck to try and see. He turned back to Kory was an almost drunken smile on his lips.

"I can see the head!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Keep going, Kori. You're doing so well."

Starfire cried out and shut her eyelids tightly, her brow creasing in concentration. Gasping, she sucked in another breath and strained again, her head lifting off the pillow.

"Ok, the head is out!" The doctor shouted and a number of midwives stood by, waiting to take the newborn for routine physiological checks as soon as it was born.

"Shoulders…arms…"

Noticing Starfire's weakening demeanor, the doctor took hold of the baby's upper body and pulled firmly. The sound of a healthy pair of lungs filled the air.

Starfire's head dropped back onto the pillow and she smiled weakly. Tears of joy and relief rolled down her flushed cheeks.

Nightwing kissed her face repeatedly and uttered words of love and praise. Minutes passed without them noticing before the midwife stood before them, a mass of pale pink blankets cradled in her arms.

"You have a healthy baby girl."

She passed the bundle to Nightwing who held out his arms awkwardly, unsure of the correct way to hold the child. The midwife helped him position his arms so that one supported the baby's head and the other wrapped around its body.

"I'll let you have your privacy." She told the trio, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Nightwing leant forward so that Starfire could see the baby. She lifted her hand and stroked its cheek with her index finger.

"Hello, little Mar'i."

"Told you it would be a girl." Nightwing whispered, subconsciously rocking his daughter in his arms.

Starfire stroked the small tuft of black hair that sat atop of Mar'i's head.

"She is so beautiful."

Nightwing chuckled as Mar'i's small hand closed around his finger. She yawned, her little nose creasing. Her eyelids parted to reveal two stunning orbs of green, identical to Starfire's.

As she began to whimper, Nightwing passed his baby daughter to Starfire who instantly knew she needed feeding. It was in that moment that he realised. Starfire had become a mother.

Feelings of happiness and pride, more strong than he could have ever imagined, washed over him.

With new life came a new beginning; the beginning of parenthood.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Phew! Birth scenes have to be the most difficult thing to write. Even worse than lemons! ...I'm serious! As I've never experienced childbirth I had to do a lot of research (some of it was pretty yukky ;) ). I hope I managed to pull it off. -fingers crossed- _

_REVIEW!_


End file.
